1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined machine that collects components from a variety of sources, positions the components in sequence on a conveyor which transfers the components to another conveyor for transport to a component placement or insertion head.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It has been conventional in the process of automatically assembling axial lead electrical components to printed circuit boards to have a plurality of taped series of identical components aligned on a machine which removes the components from the tape and places them in a predesigned sequence on a conveyor. The conveyor then transports the components through a retaping station so that components are taped in the desired sequence for insertion into the board. A machine of this latter type is illustrated in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,206. Thereafter, the taped roll of sequenced components is placed on an insertion machine which removes the components from the tape, bends the component leads and inserts the leads down through preselected openings in the printed circuit board. A cut-clinch unit located beneath the board cuts off excess lead wire and bends the wire over to physically fasten the component to the board. Machines of this latter type are illustrated in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,730 and 4,403,390.
It is desirable, however, to combine the functions of the sequencing and inserting machines into a single machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,493 illustrates a machine of this latter type.